totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki wyścig do wielkiego finału!
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 21, półfinał. Wstęp Mitchel: To już półfinał Totalnego Obozu! Ależ to szybko minęło, prawda? Ostatnio uczestnicy musieli pokonać trasę, żeby dotrzeć do totemu! Następnie szukali klucza, którego potem wkładali w tenże totem. Ostatecznie wygrały dziewczyny. Odpadł Daniel. Została już tylko trójka: Cindy, Chacky i Kelly! Która dwójka przejdzie do wielkiego finału?! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' Plac główny '''Mitchel: Posłuchajmy teraz zwierzenia półfinalistów! Pokój zwierzeń Kelly: Finałowa trójka, hm, powiem szczerze, że się nie spodziewałam! No, może trochę, po tym jak w pierwszym odcinku zobaczyłam, z kim mam do czynienia. Chacky: OMG, ludzie, finałowa trójka! Szczerze, nie wiem, czemu się tu znalazłem! Nie zasługuję na to! Ale fajnie, że jest Kelly, ona to wygra! Cindy: Finałowa trójka, wielkie mi coś. Przecież wiedziałam, że tu się znajdę! Ale to ja wygram tę kasę, powinni się od razu poddać z godnością. Kelly: W finale chciałabym znaleźć z Chackym. Lubię go, a Cindy jest durna. Chacky: Chcę, żeby to Kelly znalazła się w finale. I żeby Cindy odpadła! Cindy: No po prostu lepiej być nie mogło. Zobaczcie, kto jest w półfinale. Idiota i idiotka. Cóż za dobór. Pole namiotowe Cindy wychodzi z namiotu i przeciąga się. Cindy: Ale piękny poranek. Żadnego głupiego pieprzenia Ginger, jeszcze gdyby odpadła ta dwójka. (spojrzała na namiot Kelly i Chacky'ego) Cindy podeszła do namiotu i otworzyła go. Cindy: Ej, frajerzy, wstawać! To właśnie dzisiaj jest dzień waszej eliminacji! Kelly: (wzięła but Chacky'ego i rzuciła w twarz Cindy) Cindy: Aaaa! (wywaliła gdzieś but) Śmierdzi! Chacky, świnio! (poszła na stołówkę) Chacky: (budzi się) Co się stało? Kelly: Chodź na śniadanie. Stołówka Uczestnicy wchodzą i stają w kolejce. Chef nakłada każdemu trochę frytek. Cindy: Prawdziwe frytki?! Chef: Tak! Uczestnicy usiedli przy stole i szybko zjedli. Mitchel: (wchodzi na stołówkę) Witam półfinalistów! Kelly: Daruj sobie... Mitchel: Ok. Zapraszam na plac główny! Plac główny Cała trójka stoi przed Mitchem. Mitchel: Jak wiecie, dzisiaj jedna osoba straci szansę na finał i zostanie was tylko dwójka! Kelly: Tak, wiemy, jeny. Streszczaj się! Mitchel: Uspokój się! Kto dziś odpadnie rozstrzygnie wyścig! Podczas niego będziecie mieli różne zadania do wykonania dotyczące tego programu! Dodatkowo, możecie zbierać ukryte w różnych miejsach figurki mnie, które dadzą dodatkowe punkty! Wyznaczyliśmy wam specjalną trasę, która rozpoczyna się na plaży. Zrozumiano? Uczestnicy pomachali przecząco głowami. Mitchel: No to na plażę, ludziska! Poszli. Plaża Przyszli. Mitchel: Ustawcie się na linii... Biegniecie, do znaku STOP! Tam będzie czekać na was zadanie. Pamiętajcie o figurkach! Uczestnicy ustawili się. Cindy: Miłej przegranej! Mitchel: START! Uczestnicy pobiegli. Cały czas biegli równo. Cindy: (popchnęła Chacky'ego, a ten wpadł na Kelly, oboje się przewrócili) Frajerzy! Żegnam! (dobiegła do zadania, stanęła przy jednym z trzech stołów) Tim: Twoje zadanie to... (wyciąga kartkę i czyta) Ułóż pionki z twarzami zawodników według eliminacji! Cindy: Co to za chore zadanie?! (spojrzała na pionki) Na pewno była Stacy... (ułożyła Stacy na pierwszym miejscu) Przybiegli Kelly i Chacky i stanęli przy stołach. Tim: Ułóżcie pionki z zawodnikami według kolejności eliminacji! Kelly: Faktycznie brak wam pomysłów. Tim: To nie ja wymyślam zadania, moja droga. Cindy przyspieszyła. Kelly i Chacky ułożyli już pierwsze cztery eliminacje, razem współpracowali. Cindy: Hej! To nie jest fair! Razem współpracują! Chcą mnie wykiwać! Tim: Nie ja tu jestem od zasad, sorry. Mitchel będzie na następnym zadaniu. Cindy: (po Stacy położyła Ricky'ego, następnie Ginger i Jasmine) Super, co dalej? Aaa, pamiętam! Ta sierota. (położyła Willa, a za nim Jima) Kelly: (położyła Max) Chacky: (położył Max) Nieźle nam idzie! Wygramy! W dodatku mam jedną figurkę! Cindy: ŚWIETNIE! (położyła Millie oraz Michaela i George'a) Hmm... (wychyliła głowę i zajrzała do Kelly) Kelly: (zauważyła) No i gdzie się lampisz?! Cindy: Mogę, świrusko! Nie jest to zabronione! (położyła Megan, Ricky'ego, Jasona, Max i Ginger, czyli tyle ile mieli skończone Kelly i Chacky) Okej, dzięki! Dalej pamiętam! (ułożyła Annie, Jasmine i Daniela i pobiegła dalej) Tim: Dobrze, biegnij... Cindy: Następnym razem uważajcie bardziej, frajerzy! (potknęła się i przewróciła) Kelly i Chacky skończyli układać i przebiegli po niej. Kelly&Chacky: Papa! Cindy: (kątem oka zauważyła figurkę za kamieniem; wzięła ją i schowała do kieszeni, po czym pobiegła dalej) ---- Kelly i Chacky dobiegają do kolejnego punktu. Chacky: Super, wygramy! (piątka z Kelly) Czytaj zadanie, kolo! Mitchel: Musicie ułożyć wszystkie pary, miłości i zakochania w show! Kelly: (PZ) Co to ma być?! Podeszli do stołów, na których porozrzucane były pionki z uczestnikami. Kelly: Co za bezsens... Hmm... Na pewno... Chacky do Kelly! Chacky: O tak! <3 (przytulił ją) Kelly: Rób! Nie chcę wchodzić do finału z tą wiedźmą! Oboje ułożyli kostki. Kelly: Kto tam był jeszcze... Hmm... Max i Daniel? Jasmine i Daniel? Cindy i Daniel? Lol... Chacky: Tak! Są aż cztery pionki z Danielem! Kelly: To kto jeszcze? Chacky: Annie! Ona do niego zalatywała! Kelly: Tak! Ułożyli cztery związki Daniela, przybiega Cindy. Cindy: Co jest?! (staje przy stole) Zadanie! Mitchel: Ułóż wszystkie pary, miłości i zakochania w programie! Cindy: Co to za kretyński pomysł?! Wzięła siebie i Daniel i ułożyła razem. To samo zrobiła z pozostałymi trzema związkami Daniela. Kelly i Chacky ułożyli już Willa i Jima, Willa i Cindy oraz Jasona i Jasmine. Kelly: Czy to już wszystko?! Mitchel: (spojrzał) Nie. (uśmiech) Cindy: Cholera! A, wiem, ci frajerzy! (ułożyła Ricky'ego i Megan) I kto tam jeszcze był?! Chacky: Jeszcze coś? Ja nie wiem, Kelly! Kelly: A, pamiętam! (ułożyła Ricky'ego i Megan) Dobrze?! Mitchel: Tak! Chacky: (ułożył tak jak Kelly) Jej, wygrywamy! (przytulił ją) Kelly: Ale nie wygramy, jak będziesz się tak lepił! Biegniemy do następnego zadania! I pobiegli. Cindy: No nie! Kurde... (zastanawia się) Wiem! (układa Kelly i Chacky'ego, Jasona i Jasmine oraz Ricky'ego i Megan) Dobrze?! Mitchel: (sprawdza) Hmm... (zastanawia się) Cindy: Specjalnie przedłużasz! Mitchel: Nieee... Dobrze, biegnij! Cindy: Wreszcie. (pobiegła) ---- Kelly i Chacky dobiegają do kolejnego punktu. Zauważają Chefa i podbiegają do stołów. Chacky: Dawaj zadanie, ziomal! Chef: (wyciąga kartkę i czyta) Ułóżcie pięć konfliktów w programie! Kelly: To już jest przesada! Jakie chore zadania jeszcze nas czekają?! Chef: (wzruszył ramionami) Chacky: Ja wiem! Ee... Kelly i Cindy oraz Chacky i Cindy! Kelly: Tak! Ułożyli pionki. Chacky: Super, co jeszcze? Kelly: Emm... Jasmine i Annie! To przecież największy konflikt sezonu! Ułożyli pionki. Chacky: Jasmine i Cindy? Kelly: Tak! (ułożyli) I jeszcze jeden... Chacky: Cindy i Daniel! (ułożył) Kelly: Tak! (ułożyła) Super, ta głupia szmata jeszcze nie dobiegła! Chef: Dobrze! Kelly i Chacky pobiegli. Po chwili dobiegła Cindy. Cindy: JUŻ ICH NIE MA?! (podeszła do stołu) Dawaj to zadanie! Chef: Już... (szuka po wszystkich kieszeniach kartki...) Cindy się niecierpliwi i coraz bardziej wkurza. Chef: (cały czas szuka kartki, nagle go olśniło) Cindy: Rusz się! Chef: (zabrał kartkę ze stołu i przygląda się jej, nie może rozczytać) Cindy: (wkurzyła się mocno i zabrała mu kartkę) Ułóż pięć konfliktów! Ale banał! (wywaliła gdzieś kartkę i ułożyła Cindy vs. Kelly, Cindy vs. Jasmine, Annie vs. Jasmine, Cindy vs. Kelly, Cindy vs. Chacky) Dobrze?! Chef: Już sprawdzam. (podchodzi i patrzy...) Cindy: Noo? Chef: Już, już... Dobrze. Cindy: W końcu! (pobiegła) Cindy: (PZ) To jest niesprawiedliwe! Chory program! Oni są dopingowani! ---- Kiedy Cindy wybiegła, Kelly i Chacky już kończyli zadanie: ułożyć 3 przyjaźnie w programie. Kelly: I ja z Max! Kiedyś... (ułożyła) Chacky: (stęka) Yh... Nie martw się... Kelly: A tobie co? Chacky: Zmęczyłem się tym bieganiem! (usiadł na kamieniu) O, figurka! Mam już jedną, chcesz? Kelly: Spoko, dzięki. (wzięła figurkę) Chacky: Biegnij... Ja odpocznę. Dobiegnę do mety drugi. Powodzenia! Kelly: Emm... No dzięki, nawzajem. (pobiegła) Cindy: (dobiega) Cześć Tim! Czytaj! Tim: Ułóż 3 przyjaźnie! Cindy: OMG. Co za zadania... Tim: Mówię, że to nie ja wymyślam! Cindy: A ten nie biegnie? (spojrzała na Chacky'ego) Chacky: Zmęczyłem się... Ale już chyba pobiegnę! (wstał i pobiegł) Cindy: NIE! (szybko ułożyła Kelly i Max, Jasona i Willa oraz Chacky'ego i Kelly i pobiegła) Tim przewrócił oczami. ---- Kelly dobiegła do kolejnego zadania i stanęła przy stole. Mitchel: Masz opisy trzech zadań i dopasowujesz je do eliminacji trzech osób w odcinkach, w których były te zadania. Kelly: Okej. (czyta) Sport. Hmm... To ten Will, który nic nie umie. (położyła pionek Willa obok tego zadania) Co dalej... Gra w podchody? Aaa... To wtedy Ginger zrezygnowała. (ułożyła) Mitchel: Niezła pamięć! Kelly: Wiem?... I jeszcze... szukanie flag i chowanie ich w fortach... Lol, Jasmine. (ułożyła) Mitchel: Dobrze, biegnij! Biegnij dalej! Kelly: No chyba wiem, że mam biegnąć, czubie! (pobiegła, i dobiega Chacky i zaraz za nim Cindy) Chacky: Zadanie! Mitchel: Musicie dopasować zadania do eliminacji. Cindy: Okej! (czyta po cichu) Wyścig na potworach... Millie! (ułożyła) Chacky: Eee... Wyścig na wylosowanych przedmiotach? Nie pamiętam... (podrapał się po głowie) Cindy: Przydałaby się Kelly, co? Hahah! Niesamowity wyścig... a, ta zdrajczyni Ginger. (ułożyła) Chacky: Wiem! Ricky się wtedy obijał i go wywalili! (ułożył) Co dalej... Wydostanie się z podziemi? Jasmine. (ułożył) To akurat było proste... Cindy: I ostatnie... Zbieranie monet. Stacy, złodziejka! (ułożyła) Chacky: Poszukiwania Ginger... Yyy? Chwila... Mitchel: Cindy dobrze, biegnij! Cindy pobiegła. Chacky: JIM! (ułożył) Mitchel: Dobrze! Chacky: Przy okazji, wezmę jeden pionek, wygląda smacznie! (zabrał pionek z Kelly i pobiegł) Mitchel pokręcił głową. ---- Kelly już kończyła układać przedmioty używane w odcinku 13 w wyścigu. Chef: Dobrze. Kelly pobiegła. Po krótkim czasie przybiegła Cindy. Cindy: Przedmioty w odcinku 13 w wyścigu, WTF? Skąd mam to wiedzieć?! Chef: Byłaś wtedy w programie. Cindy: Nom... Ja miałam rower, Ginger łódkę... Jasmine ciężarówkę, Daniel hulajnogę, a Annie rolki! Pamiętam! Chef: Dobrze. Przybiega Chacky, a Cindy pobiegła. Chacky: O rany! Jakie zadanie? Chef: Przydziel pojazdy do uczestników wyścigu z odcinka 13... Chacky: A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?! Chef: Nie wiem, radź se sam! Mam dość! (usiadł) ---- Kelly przybiega do kolejnego zadania. Kelly: No, dalej, głąbie! Mitchel: (czyta) Jest to już przedostatnie zadanie... Wymień dwie osoby, które były najczęściej zagrożone. Kelly: Eee... (zastanowiła się) No na pewno ktoś z Krokodyli... Pewnie... Daniel i Jasmine? Mitchel: Dobrze! Biegnij, do ostatniego zadania! ---- Chacky cały czas głowi się nad przedmiotami z odcinka 13. Udało mu się ułożyć rower Cindy i łódkę Ginger. Chacky: Yyy... Hmm... Jasmine... Deskorolkę? Nie, to miała Kelly, ale ona nie była w wyścigu... Ciężarówka! Tak? Chef: Tak! No, dalej... (ziewa) Chacky: Jeszcze Daniel i Annie... Ta druga miała wrotki. Albo rolki... Nie no, rolki. ---- Cindy dobiega do następnego punktu, tego z Mitchelem. Mitchel: Wymień dwie osoby, które były najczęściej zagrożone! Cindy: Jasmine i Daniel, bo są ciotami. Mitchel: Dobrze! Biegnij, mała! ---- Chacky: A Daniel co miał? Samochód? Czy hulajnogę? Nie, samochodu nie pamiętam... Hulajnoga, tak! Chef: Dobrze, wreszcie. Idź już, mam cię dość! Chacky: Też cię kocham, Chefunciu! (pobiegł) ---- Kelly dobiega do ostatniego zadania przy plaży, nikogo jednak tu nie ma. Zauważa kartkę. Kelly: Waszym ostatnim zadaniem jest przepłynięcie na Wyspę Strachu i przekroczenie mety. Dwie pierwsze osoby zostaną finalistami... Znowu to samo! Hmm... Chyba zrobię paralotnię... (poszła szukać gałęzi) ---- Chacky dobiega do przedostatniego zadania. Mitchel: Cześć, Chacky, jesteś ostatni, wiesz?! Chacky: Wiem! Mów zadanie! Mitchel: Wymień dwie osoby, które były najczęściej zagrożone. Chacky: (złapał się za głowę) Puff... Chwila... Nie ja, nie Kelly... Może Cindy? Mitchel: Nie. Dam podpowiedź, wiesz? Ktoś z drużyny Krokodyli! Chacky: A kto w ogóle był w tej drużynie?! Chwila, Daniel. To on? Mitchel: Tak. Jeszcze jedna... ---- Kelly ma już wykonany szkielet paralotni, wkłada tylko liście. Wstaje, chwyta i odlatuje. W tym momencie przybiega Cindy. Cindy: O nie! (czyta kartkę) Orginalnie... (zobaczyła, jak Kelly, która krzyczy, wiatr zarzuca na boki) Lepiej zrobię tratwę... Mogę być pierwsza! (zaczęła zbierać drewno na tratwę) ---- Chacky: No dobra, Daniel... Eee, kto tam jeszcze był... Annie? Mitchel: Niee... Chacky: Och, przecież to banalne! Jasmine! Mitchel: No brawo! A teraz goń do ostatniego zadania, chyba nie chcesz wskoczyć w łódkę luzerów, co? Chacky: Nie! (pocałował Mitcha w czoło i pobiegł) Mitchel: Fuuuj! (przeczyścił czoło środkiem dezynfekującym i poszedł) ---- Cindy zebrała właśnie drewno. Kelly była w połowie drogi, a Chacky jeszcze nie dobiegł. Cindy: Kurde, już jest w połowie drogi, gównojad! (związuje deski i wychodzi na wodę z tratwą, bierze jedną deskę i szybko wiosłuje) Dobiega Chacky. Chacky: Co jest?! (zauważa kartkę i czyta) A, mam to gdzieś! (wbiega do wody i płynie) Cindy: (odwraca się i zauważa Chacky'ego bardzo blisko niej) Wynoś się! (walnęła go w głowę deską, a ta się złamała) Cholera... Czym teraz będę wiosłowała?! Chacky powoli ją wyprzedzał. A Kelly... Kelly bardzo szybko spadała ze swoją paralotnią do wody. Wpadła, paralotnia się rozwaliła, jednak była o wiele dalej od Cindy i Chacky'ego. Zaczęła machać rękoma i nogami. Kelly: Dobrze, że umiem pływać... Do wyspy niedaleko... A Chacky wyprzedził Cindy. Cindy: (PZ) Nie dam siebie wyeliminować! Teraz, jak jestem już tak daleko?! Zapomnijcie! Cindy: (złapała za głowę Chacky'ego, i odepchnęła się od niej, przez co go wyprzedziła kawałek) Chacky: (szybko zdążył dogonić Cindy, ale ta złapała go za głowę, przez co on popychał jej tratwę, ale nawet tego nie zauważył) Cindy: (PZ) O matko. Co za frajer. Kelly była już coraz bliżej Wyspy Strachu... Jednak Chacky i Cindy płynęli szybciej od niej. Chacky: (stanął na chwilę, żeby odpocząć) Jak to możliwe, że jestem cały czas za tobą? Cindy: Bo mnie cały czas pchałeś, kretynie! (kopnęła go w twarz, włożyła nogi do wody i zaczęła płynąć) Chacky: (złapał się za twarz) Ałł... Chacky: (PZ) Cindy jest okropna! Nie pozwolę jej wygrać, nie ma mowy! Chacky: (ostro przyspieszył, zaczął doganiać Cindy) Cindy: No co za... Pogódź się z porażką, gnojku! Chacky: Żegnaj Cindy! (wyprzedził ją) Cindy: Tego bym nie powiedziała! (złapała go za nogę i pociągnęła za swoją tratwę) To ty żegnaj, Chacky! (przyspieszyła nogami, i zaczęła wiosłować rękami) Tymczasem u Kelly... Kelly dopłynęła do wyspy i wychodzi na plażę. Zauważa Mitchela, Chefa i Tima, oraz wszystkich wyeliminowanych, poza Millie, a także linię mety. Jednak zmęczona upadła na piasek ciężko dysząc. Stacy: Kelly, tu masz linię mety! Kelly: Ech... (wstała i pobiegła, przekroczyła linię mety i ponownie upadła na piasek) Mitchel: Czyli to oznacza, że Kelly zostaje pierwszą finalistką! Stacy i Daniel się cieszą jako jedyni. Mitchel: Tylko dwie osoby się cieszą? Daniel: Reszta chyba jest za Chackym. Jim&Michael&George&Megan&Jason&Max&Ginger&Annie&Jasmine: TAK! Will: Ja jestem za Cindy! Chyba jako jedyny... Wszyscy: TAK! Ricky: Ja nie jestem za żadnym z tych frajerów! (założył ręce) Mitchel: Możesz ochłonąć, Kelly. Czekamy teraz tylko na Cindy i Chacky'ego... ---- Chacky znowu zaczął doganiać Cindy. Cindy: Odczep się już, palancie! Chacky: (wszedł na jej tratwę) Cindy: Co ty odwalasz, deklu?! Zaczęli się szarpać, tratwa przechylała się na boki i byli coraz bliżej wyspy... Mitchel: Chyba się zbliżają... Szarpią się, co za emocje! (patrzy na zegarek nerwowy) Cindy: Możesz się ode mnie odczepić, durna małpo?! Chacky: To ty się mnie uczepiłaś! Cindy: Halo?! Wlazłeś na moją łódź! (zaczęła wymuszać płacz) Chacky: Co ci jest, Cindy? Cindy: (chlip) Jesteś taki niemiły... Starałam się z całych sił budując tratwę (chlip) A ty teraz zabierasz mi ją sprzed nosa! (chlip) Dopłynęli na wyspę. Chacky: Hej, jesteśmy! Cindy: (wstała) No to już po tobie, frajerze! (kopnęła go i ten upadł) Cindy pobiegła w stronę mety, ale Chacky wstał i pobiegł za nią... Mitchel: (podniecił się) Już za chwilę poznamy drugiego finalistę! Chacky rzucił się na ziemię i złapał Cindy za nogę, oboje się przewrócili. Cindy: Puszczaj, debilu! Oboje wstali i pobiegli, ale Chacky przy samej mecie rzucił się na Cindy i... oboje przekroczyli linię mety. George: Chacky drugim finalistą?! Mitchel: Nie. Mamy remis! Max: To może my wybierzemy drugiego finalistę?! Cindy: Nie! Kelly: To może ja wybiorę?! Cindy: Nie! Mitchel: Nie! Jako że macie tę samą liczbę figurek, będzie dogryweczka! Jęk zawodu u wszystkich poza Cindy i Chackym. Will: Cindy, wygrasz to! Stacy: Kibicujesz jej, mimo że cię wywaliła? Will: Tak. Jest słodziutka! Cindy: (pomachała mu i przesłała całusa) Kelly: To co z tą dogrywką? Mitchel: Z ziemi wysuwa się platforma, na której stoją Chacky i Cindy. Chacky: OMG, ale superowe! Mitchel: Waszym zadaniem jest zrzucić swojego przeciwnika z platformy do loży przegranych. Wtedy wchodzicie do wielkiego finału i będziecie mieli szansę wygrać milion baxów! Jasne? Cindy&Chacky: Jasne! Cindy: Masz przerąbane, pajacu! Chacky: Nie sądzę... Mitchel: Start! Cindy i Chacky zaczęli się szarpać. Nikomu nie udało się drugiego choćby popchnąć. Kelly: Hmm... (wzięła kamyk i rzuciła Cindy w głowę) Cindy: Ał! (dostała i wypadła... jednak złapała się krawędzi) Chacky: (podszedł do krawędzi i przyłożył nogę do jej dłoni) Ostatnie słowo? Cindy: (wymusiła płacz) Och... Ja nie chciałam, żeby to tak daleko zaszło! Chacky, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Zawsze byłeś! Ale potem na mnie zagłosowałeś... Chacky: Ss-serio? To Kelly mnie prosiła! Cindy: Och, wiem... (chlip) Ona mnie nie znosi! Nie wiem, czemu... Nic jej nie zrobiłam... Chacky: Jejku... Przepraszam! Cindy: Nie ma za co! (złapała go za nogę, pociągnęła, a ten wypadł prosto na Jasmine) Frajer! (weszła na platformę) Mitchel: Cindy zostaje drugą finalistką! Cindy: Tak! Platforma opadła. Wszyscy patrzą wkurzeni na Cindy, jedyny Will się cieszy. Cindy: No co? Zemsta jest słodka, ale nie tuczy! (posłała buziaka przegranym) Mitchel: Wielki finał! Dwie laski! Jeden konflikt, no i jeden MILION DOLARÓW! Która z nich wróci z nim do domu?! Nie możecie tego przegapić! Oglądajcie FINAŁ... TOTALNEGO... OBOZU! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!